


The Spider's Way

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Hanzo comes to visit Amelie. One Shot PWP where Amelie doms Hanzo for a bit then pegs him. Not much plot going on here.





	The Spider's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/gifts).



Hanzo sat back on the plush dark violet couch, his grey eyes trained on the woman poured two glasses of wine. Amelie looked every bit as dangerous in that tight button up blouse and knee length pencil skirt that she did in the rose pink catsuit.  “You realize I still have no inclination to join Talon,” He said and sat back as she approached, crossing one long leg over the other, a slight smirk played on his face, knowing full well why she summoned him here.

 

Amelie elegantly sat herself down next to him, her face devoid of emotion, but her golden eyes sparkled with amusement.  She handed him a glass of wine. “It is my job to recruit you, Mr. Shimada, you must be aware of that by now.” She crossed one long leg over the other and pressed against Hanzo.

 

He felt the electricity in her touch, his mind traveling back to that roof where he first met the dangerous woman with the golden gaze. Back to how those long fingers felt against his overheated flesh and how wonderful it felt to sink deep inside her tight--

 

The tips of her toes moved slowly up his shin, tracing along the muscle.  “You are beautiful when you submit to me,” She purred out, licking her ruby red lips as she turned towards him, taking a long sip of her dark wine.  “I bet you could make all those beautiful sounds again.” 

 

Hanzo hummed and sipped deeply of his wine before setting the glass aside.  “What would your employers think, seeing you here, seducing your mark.”

 

“Lucky girl,”  In an instant, she moved, straddling his hips and pushing him deeper into the warmth of the couch.  Her skirt hiked up, over her hips and gave him the elegant view of her soft thighs. He reached to touch her skin, to press her further into his sex when her thighs contracted, holding him firm.  “Ah,” She warned and pressed a long finger to his lips as she settled into him. He could feel the heat of her sex pressed against the already growing bulge in his pants that just grew tighter as her soft voice whispered into his ear.  “This is my game, chéri.”

 

Amelie shifted, pulling her skirt up higher and letting it bunch around her middle as she rolled her hips slowly. She pressed his shoulders back until he sat away, unable to do anything but watch.

 

Deft fingers trailed up from her stomach to her neck, teasing at the fabric before finally, slowly, she removed the buttons, one after another, revealing the flesh underneath.  

 

His mouth watered at the sight.  Already, Amelie's nipples poked through the pale pink bra, begging for him to latch his mouth around one and give the woman above him so much pleasure.  He stays still though. He has learned this is her game.

 

His fingers clutch into the furniture to keep himself from reaching forward and pulling her to him and ravishing every inch of her body with heated kisses and licks, pampering her core with his body. Proving to her just how talented he was in his own right.

 

The shirt dripped off her shoulders, pooling onto the floor behind her as she lazily worked off her bra, freeing her beautiful breasts to his gaze. Amelie rolled her hips, just as she pinched her pert nipples, gifting Hanzo with a show of her pleasure. She arched her back further, moaning as she worked them up to rosy peaks.

 

Her left hand moved, burying itself in the back of Hanzo’s head and yanked at his dark hair.  He released a moan and gazed up at her with half-lidded eyes as she leaned forward, sitting herself up until one nipple pressed against his mouth.  “Pleasure me,” She commanded.

 

Hanzo complied.  He wrapped his mouth eagerly around her, moaning as he was permitted to wrap his arms around her back and pull her in close, tasting the soft, salty skin against his tongue as he rolled the bud in his mouth, licking her sweet skin.

Long nails scrape against his scalp as he takes one hard nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue along the areola before using the whole pad of his tongue to taste every last inch of her.  Above, he could hear Amelie’s simpering moans. Her hips rocked slowly against his bulge, taking her pleasure from his body without granting him much of his own. It was sweet torture to feel her against him, the wetness of her essence pressed against him and teasing him within an inch of himself.

 

“Such a good boy, so obedient,” She purred out, her long nails biting into his skin as she hiked up the black skirt further until it bunched at her middle. She sat more firmly against him, the scent of her sex enveloping him, teasing him as she pulled his body to hers. 

 

She pulled back, her fingers still laced in his hair as she moved off his lap, commanding him to stay without a word.  Hanzo complied.

 

Amelie stood, her fingers working the short zipper of her skirt. She let the garment pool at her feet as she elegantly stepped out of it.  Hanzo’s breath shortened as he watched, his eyes trained at her core, knowing what he wanted of her body, but he was still far away from getting it.  

 

Amelie smirked, her thumbs catching in the tiny band of her pale pink panties.  “Were you expecting something of me?”

 

His mouth ran dry.  Hanzo nodded dumbly up at her, unable to find the words. “Yes.”

 

Her cruel smirk grew as she took another step away from him, lengthening the distance between them.  “Did you want this?” she slowly pulled the front of the little fabric down, revealing the smooth skin under and the barest hint of the dark curls that lay further.

 

Hanzo groaned and leaned in, his cock painfully hard in his pants, “Yes,” He repeated, his voice raspy and wanting.

 

She did not tease him more.  Slowly, her panties dropped, pooling along her ankles.  Her mound was swollen and dark pink, glistening with her arousal.  “Undress,” It was a simple order. He moved to stand, and she pushed him back down, her foot planted on his shoulder as she smirked down at him.  “Stay seated.”

 

His hands fumbled as he worked at the buttons of his shirt, pulling the fabric away while trying not to look desperate. His eyes stayed on Amelie's though, that tilt of her head as he revealed more and more skin to her hungry gaze. Her foot planted on his shoulder, a show of her strength and balance as her toes curled against his overheated skin.  

 

From that angle, he could still see her slit, perfectly manicured and dripping wet for him.  Her face may have shown a quiet disinterest in him, but that part of her could not deceive him.  He leaned forward just a fraction, already knowing he had blown his cover. She could read the arousal on his face.

 

Her foot pressed harder against his shoulder, forcing him back to his seated position on the couch.  “Oh no, dearest, you have not earned it yet.” Slowly, her hand reached down, over her taut belly and into the short curling hair around her sex, teasing herself without ever touching where Hanzo craved it most.  He wanted to watch her fingers spread her sex, giving him access to see that swollen pink clit against those luscious lips. 

 

“Tell me you want it,” She commanded softly, her fingers moving further down, spreading her lips.

 

Hanzo’s breath hitched. He nodded before remembering his place. “I want it,” He answered, his voice soft and husky.  “I want to taste you. To consume you.”

 

Amelie chuckled.  She moved down, onto the couch and spread her legs.  “Use your mouth,” She purred, threading her fingers through his hair once again.  “Do it right, Shimada.”

 

Hanzo bent down, strong arms framing either side of her delicate body. Already he could smell the intoxicating aroma of her wet cunt, dripping for him with elegant need. Her fingers still spread her wide, showing off her hole to him, where she wanted him to use his talented tongue.

 

He complied, swiping his tongue up the insides of her lips to her pink clit, already swollen and begging for his attention.  He would not deny her. His mouth wrapped around the small nub as his tongue swirled around its head, flicking against it as Amelie let out low moans.

 

His hand reached up, clasping around one of her firm breasts and groping as her long legs wrapped around his neck, pulling him in deeper to her clutch and trapping him in her molten sex.  His tongue swept out, probing into her. 

 

Long, spider-like fingers pull against his dark hair, lining himself up more fully with her sex and holding him firmly against her as he worked her body open. He heard her low moans echoing off the walls, felt her thighs quiver against his cheeks as he worked, tasting the sweet juices that flowed freely against his mouth and beard. 

 

Hanzo’s tongue worked endlessly, lapping slowly against her folds and drinking her in as her hips slowly start to roll in sync with his rhythm.  Her low moans rang out, becoming more and more ragged as the moments passed. He pulls her clit between his lips and suckles sweetly on it, letting his tongue roll over the small head as he felt her thighs quiver more forcefully.  Her nails dig into his scalp as she begins to tremble and quake above him, crying out his name over and over like a mantra, grinding herself into his chin as she crosses over that precipice, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she rides over the waves.

 

Hanzo can feel himself bulging out of his pants. Already there was a dark stain of his pre-cum against the expensive silk. Still, she had not made a move to touch him. To undress him any further than what she already had done.  

 

He sits still, letting those mean nails slowly turn into something sweeter, a kindness petting against his hair. “S...such a good boy.”  She moaned and pulled off him, dropping heavily into his lap. Amelie nuzzled against his cheek, moaning as her thighs rubbed together. She reached up and slowly pulled at his swollen lips, smearing her juices along his chin before smiling again.  “Such a wonderful, good boy.”

 

He shivered at the praise, feeling much like a dog in heat, leaning into her strong hands.  He grumbled low in his chest, happy and content to please this woman. “Yes,” He agreed. He was a good boy. He had followed every one of her orders.

 

“And, mon chéri, do you know what good boys get?”  Her hand moved down slowly, grasping firmly against the erection and stroking him through the fabric.  Her wicked fingers traced against the underside, wracking a shiver that extended through his whole body.  

 

Hanzo moaned and tossed his head back, letting her listen to his excitement.  “Good boys get a reward.” He gasped as she pulled on him, harder than before, sending a jolt through him.  “

 

Soft kisses were planted on the side of his neck as she worked him, bringing him to the edge with just those small tugs before twisting her wrist and driving his orgasm down, back into the pit of his stomach.  “Ask nicely now, and I will give you all you want,” her breath was low and husky against his neck, sending more shivers coursing through his veins. 

 

He nodded in reply.

 

“No, Minette, use your words,”  Her fingers tightened, squeezing along his shaft as her other hand moved to pop the button of his trousers.  Teasing.

 

“Please,” He gasped as cool fingers traced along the line of soft hairs before reaching down, into his pants and grasping firmly against him.  His cock felt like a furnace, hot and molten in Amelie's cool grasp. He arched his hips up, into the tight channel. “Please!” He cried out again.

 

Amelie chuckled, her nose pressing sweetly against his neck, suckling kisses into his soft flesh as she worked him, twisting her wrist and creating a wonderfully tight chasm for him.  “Please what?” She pinched at his head.

 

Hanzo would deny the undignified squeal of pleasure that erupted from his mouth as he fucked upward, his mouth babbling indecent words, begging the woman to get him off. His body vibrated with her touch as she moved off his hips.

 

He opened his eyes, wondering at what point he closed them, watching as Amelie stood up before him, her hands gripping the legs of his pants and pulling them off with one fluid motion, leaving him naked on the couch.

 

“What a good boy, not wearing any underwear for me to bother with,” Amelie’s hands left his aching, red member and ran down over his thighs.  “Hands and knees, grip the back of the couch,” She ordered.

 

Hanzo complied, twisting his body to her liking, his ass sticking out towards her as he gripped on the cushions at the back of the sofa.  His cheeks burned with embarrassment as long fingers rolled down his spine and stopped at his tailbone. He panted and looked back to Amelie, his focus glazed as she tilted her head to the side.

 

“Spread your knees wider. I want to see it all,” Amelie ordered again.  Hanzo complied, spreading himself wide and feeling the cool air against his cock and balls. 

 

She let out a hum of approval, and her hands were on him again. He sighed and leaned into the couch as her hands carefully cupped his balls in his hand, rolling them lovingly in her palm as her other hand moved down, over his shaft. Touching him all over, she cupped her hand giving him a warm channel to fuck.

 

Amelie’s thumb hooked up, probing at his puckered hole and easing her way into his hot body.  “It goes in so easy, almost like butter,” She purred and slipped more of her thumb into his tight hole with ease. Lube squelched out, dribbling down his taint and balls. It was just enough. Enough to prove that he was eagerly waiting for this.

 

“Such a good boy,” She cooed again, pulling her thumb free and replacing it with two fingers that sank into his body with ease.  

 

Hanzo moaned, arching his back and pushing against the two intruding digits. He nodded weakly, wanting to feel more of it reaching deeper into his wanting body.  He shivered, “Amelie,” He gasped.

 

Amelie chuckled and reached to the table next to her, lifting the bottle of lube and dribbling a generous amount onto the cleft of Hanzo’s ass. Her fingers slipped easily into his wanting hole, stretching him out easily as if this were his natural place.

 

Hanzo moaned louder, arching further into her fingers as they passed over his prostate. Stars lit up before his eyes as he cried out, trembling in her arms as a third finger pressed into his tight hole, scissoring him open. “Please,” He moaned out as he felt the fingers inside him twist and spread, opening him up so beautifully. “Amelie, please fuck me.”

 

Slowly, her fingers pulled out of his body, and she stepped away.  Hanzo’s head fell, resting against the couch as he panted loudly, his shoulders shaking and his cock twitching with interest.  He could hear her moving behind him, shifting around the room. “Look at me,” She ordered.

 

Hanzo groaned and did as asked, his eyes moving slowly up her body and to the black harness that was strapped around her hips and to the massive blue cock that jutted outward, ribbed unnaturally with a flared base.  She fisted her fake cock in her fist, spreading around the creamy white lube over the tip. His mouth watered at the sight. Any other time, he would have dropped to his knees and worshiped the large cock. He would have wrapped his puffy lips around the tip and let Amelie fuck his face until his throat burned with its size. 

 

He groaned and lifted his ass higher into the air, his hands reached back and spread his cheeks. “Amelie,” He grunted as she stepped closer. Her hands moved along the base, slowly stroking up the length and showing off each of the large ridges of the cock, feeling along each notch with a promise of filling him up to the brim.

 

Amelie’s hands moved to his hips, holding him steady as she lined herself up with his hole. The tip pressed against his hole and pushed in.  Hanzo howled, nails biting into his skin as he continued to hold himself open for the assassin, his cock leaking precum onto the couch as the head popped into his tight clench.

 

“So tight,” Amelie cooed.  Her hand rolled up his spine as she slowly pressed forward, drinking in his lovely, simpering whine as she pressed slowly into him, watching as each inch disappeared into his stretched hole. “You take me so well, Hanzo.”

 

Hanzo groaned. His back arched as he moved back, thighs quivering as she pressed her hips against his, taking in that last final inch.  He could feel the toy inside him, spreading his insides so wide and settled in his tight belly. He leaned back and looked into her golden gaze.  “Hard,” He gasped. “Fuck me nice and deep and hard.”

 

Amelie fisted her hand up the back of his scalp, grabbing a fistful of his dark hair and pulled back hard, forcing his head backward. She began to move, hard and fast, snapping her hips and drilling the cock deep into him.

 

Hanzo cried out, his cock bobbing free below him, ignored and aching as it slapped against his belly with every swing of Amelie’s hips.  She pulled out until the tip was the only thing left inside his body, before slamming back into him, boring the toy deep into his core.

 

“Close,” He groaned, his lips dry and his voice hoarse. His eyes blurred, feeling the tightness in his belly swell.  Already, he was close to the brink. Already he could feel his fingers tingle and his toes curl. 

 

Amelie panted.  She leaned down over him and continued to thrust deep into his hot body, wrapping her arms around his broad chest and holding onto him tightly. She moaned out her pleasure, feeling the dildo grind against her swollen clit. “Fuck,” She whispered into his ear, licking along the shell before taking the lobe between her teeth and suckling.

 

Lips traveled slowly over each nodule of his spine, lapping away the sticky sweat as he quivered in her embrace.  “So beautiful, Hanzo,” She breathed into his skin, sweeping the long back hair over his shoulder as she kissed his cheek.  “You look so good, sitting pretty on my cock and begging for release. Such a good, pretty boy.”

 

Hanzo’s body rocked.  He leaned back into her arms and felt his cock sputter and swell.  His body sang with every upward thrust of that cock deep into him. He groaned and dropped his head down, lips parting as he cried out, his vision going white.

 

Electricity coursed through Hanzo's veins. His cock sputtered thick streams of white hot cum splattered against the couch. Every nerve ending sang in his release.  Hanzo fell forward, continuing to rock against her body, pulling the cock in deeper still as his cock emptied, untouched.

 

Amelie gasped, gripping his hips as she continued to grind into him.  “G...Good boy,” She moaned. Her body shuttered and she collapsed on top of him, crying loudly as her body quivered again, pulsating against the toy.

 

She led him down, onto the couch and slowly pulled herself free of his clenching and twitching hole. Hanzo chuckled and dragged her in, kissing her softly as she pulled him down on top of her, fingers tangling back into his hair.

 

Hanzo reached out, stroking against her sides as his mind wavered, pulling back and forth between the sleep that tugged at the back of his mind.  “Just so you know,” He grumbled, pressing his cheek against her shoulder and pressing another heated kiss against her sweat soaked skin. “Mind-blowing orgasms do not guarantee I join Talon.” 

 

“A shame,” Amelie purred out.  “But a disappointment I can live with.”

**Author's Note:**

> To Mercurytail, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I saw you liked Widowzo, so I tried. 
> 
> LOOK IT'S MY FIRST REAL M/F PAIRING! I AM BRANCHING OUT!


End file.
